If I Was Your Dutch Patriot
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: In Nazi occupied Holland, Bella joins the Dutch Underground to help those victimized by the Third Reich. Edward is a reluctant SS officer who joins the Dutch Underground to help save the lives of innocent people. After Bella and Edward's paths cross, their developing relationship is threatened by the growing danger around them. AU, AH


**Some of you might have read one of these fics before: The All Human **_**Twilight **_**fanfics taking place during WWII, but bear with me on this.**

**I will end each author's note with a quote from a real person, who suffered the Holocaust and this is my first one: **

_**Let no pit be so deep that He is not deeper still!**_

__**-Corrie Ten Boom**

Bella Zwaan, was on her way to the grocers to buy milk, as her family was out of it. As she walked down the street, she looked at the signs that said _Juden Niet Veroorloofd_ (**A/N: Jews Not Allowed**), _Niet Juden Hiernaartoe_ (**A/N: No Jews Here**), _Juden Zitten Vandor Plafond _(**A/N: Jews are off limits**), _Juden Zal Niet Zitten Gediend_ (**A/N: Jews will not be served**), etc.

It had been two years since the Third Reich expanded into the Netherlands. The calendar today said February 14th, 1942. It was in May 1940 when the Germans took over Holland.

Bella went to the grocer that her mum always went to, as it was owned by a Jewish family, as they sold Kosher items. As she entered the grocer, she greeted the man at the desk, "_Hallo_, Mr. Herschel".

"Nice to see you, Miss Zwaan. How can I help you?" Mr. Herschel, the store clerk asked her.

Bella replied, "I am here for some milk."

"Your ration card?" he asked her.

Sighing, Bella took out a ration card from her purse.

"I know it is hard, miss," he replied as she took out her ration card. Since the Nazis have invaded Holland, most of the food was given to the German army.

As Mr. Herschel, went to bring the milk to her, Bella looked out the store window to see a truck drive away from a house across the street and following the truck was a black motorcycle occupied by two SS officers in military garb.

Mr. Herschel went back with the milk and she paid for it.

"Thank you. _Goedendag_, Mr. Herschel," she said as she left the store. She proceeded to walk home to bring the milk.

As she crossed the street, she saw a group of SS officers walking down the street. As always, she ignored them. She didn't want to cause negative attention. Yet, she knew that they would not think her half-Jewish.

Rachel Zwaan nee Blumenthal, came from Germany from a Jewish family. When her family moved to Holland after being evicted by their landlord in 1917, she met Josef Zwaan, who came from a Christian family. In 1920, they married.

Rachel gave birth to Isabella (who prefers to be called Bella), was born on September 13th, 1924. Lydia was born October 2nd, 1926, Bruno was born March 18th, 1928, and Gretel was born on February 3rd, 1930.

The family still lived in the same upper-middle class house in an upper-middle class neighborhood in Haarlem, even after the occupation in May 1940. Josef Zwaan joined the Nazi party before becoming a SS officer in 1941. However, he thought the motives of the SS were atrocious and repulsive, so he joined the Dutch Underground.

Rachel Zwaan, for her convenience, doesn't look like a Jew, as she has dark blond hair and forest green eyes. Even though she conveniently looks Aryan, Josef had her documents forged so the Nazis wouldn't see her Jewish lineage.

Luckily, on Rachel's identification card, she is labeled an Aryan.

However, to Rachel's distaste, other families who were affiliated with the Nazi Party and the SS would invite the Zwaans to functions such as garden parties, dinner parties, and birthdays. Josef was part of the Totenkompf section of the SS, he was still considered loyal.

However, unknown to the SS and the Nazi Party, Josef Zwaan was a spy.

Bella kept her pace steady as she walked to the neighborhood where she lived. She planned on going to Andrea Van Achteren's house to read books. Andrea was Bella's friend since they started a Montessori school, where they both go. Bella had Jewish friends who she used to spend time with until the occupation of May 1940 and in 1941, all Jews were required to attend Jewish schools. Bella wishes to see her Jewish friends after the end of the war (If the Nazis lose).

Bella planned on walking to her friend's house, but she couldn't bear the idea of Aro Tholberg, a staunch, proud, card-carrying member of the SS, and a member of the Gestapo , approaching her. He was married and had two twelve year old twin children (Who were members of the Hitler-_Jugend_), but he was a womanizer and a gambler.

Bella met him at a birthday party to which her family has been invited by a family involved in the Nazi Party. She refuses to be his mistress, as she doesn't want to be the cause of a divorce, but her main reason for refusing his advances is that she refuses to be involved with a very proud member of the Third Reich.

Her thoughts returned to her plans for the afternoon as she opened the gate of the fence to the path that led to her family's three story, six bedroom home.

She walked the path to the front door, took the spare key from the top eave of the door, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Welcome home, dear, did you bring the milk?" Rachel asked her as she met Bella in the main foyer. Bella held up the burlap bag and followed her to the kitchen, where Bella saw a nice meal being prepared.

"Who is coming, mum?" Bella asked her mother.

Rachel replied, "Your father is coming home from duty. He has been inducted in the Gestapo."

Her mother didn't seem happy about it. Bella knew her father would hate it too.

Her father did a very good job at deceiving the SS for making them think he was a very loyal Nazi. For the past year, her father worked as a guard at Auschwitz, an extermination camp in Poland. Josef Zwaan hated the job, yet he felt he had no choice. He reported the activities of Auschwitz to the Dutch Underground, knowing it would strengthen their cause to prevent innocent people to be rounded up and executed. As he was recently inducted in the Gestapo, he planned on giving copies of the deportation list to the Underground so they could safely whisk the Jews and other people on deportation lists out of Holland and into Switzerland.

"What time will he be home?" Bella asked.

Her mother replied, "4:00 this afternoon."

Bella planned to scrap her plan on visiting her friend. She hadn't seen her father in a long time. However, she had another reason to see her father.

Bella had a plan about joining the Dutch Underground. Although she was seventeen, as she would turn eighteen in September, she planned on helping others from Nazis. She knew how dangerous it would be, but she wouldn't care if she died while trying to help Jews and others who were considered "Undesirable", by Nazis.

However, instead of bringing up the subject with her mother, she decided to help her mother cook dinner.

Edward Vrijmetselaar, an eighteen year old boy, stood on a street corner as he watched people pass and go. He did not like the fact that his mother and father pressured him to join the SS. His parent's anti-Semitic views irked him. His father, Heinrich, contacted Aro Tholberg to see if he can give his son a job at the Gestapo. A job that Edward hates.

Yet, the week before, Josef Zwaan offered to give Edward a job at the Dutch Underground, in where he would be reporting what the SS was doing. It was a dangerous job, yet he didn't hesitate on getting it. He hated the idea of rounding up innocent people to their deaths.

He was annoyed at the fact that Felix Stevigheid, was whistling at passing women and girls. Felix, although he was an intimidating SS officer, he had managed to have girlfriends.

Yet, Edward was not interested in a love life at this point. All he cared about was saving people from concentration camps.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
